


Complicated

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Series: Even Lovers Drown [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha!Alain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, Help, M/M, Omega!Ayrton, Porn with Feelings, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: Even with their complicated relationship, Alain really hadn’t expected the omega to knock on his door. Only hours had passed since Ayrton had completely ignored him, not so much as glancing at him on the podium as he looked out over the now crowded streets of Monaco. But here Ayrton was, hand gripping the doorframe in an effort to keep himself upright, legs shaking and eyes blown wide. Neither had to say a word as the alpha made room for Ayrton to enter the apartment, just down the hall from his own. Basically the most pornographic thing i've ever written.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously a Prosenna fic so if you don't like reading fics about dead people (Anna, i'm looking at you) then don't read this.
> 
> Basically the most pornographic thing i've ever written.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Even with their complicated relationship, Alain really hadn’t expected the omega to knock on his door. Only hours had passed since Ayrton had completely ignored him, not so much as glancing at him on the podium as he looked out over the now crowded streets of Monaco. But here Ayrton was, hand gripping the doorframe in an effort to keep himself upright, legs shaking and eyes blown wide. Neither had to say a word as the alpha made room for Ayrton to enter the apartment, just down the hall from his own. 

Ayrton staggered into the room and Alain couldn’t stop himself from inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of an omega entering heat. He was surprised that Ayrton still came to him in heats, Gehard being the more obvious choice for the omega. 

Alain closed the door quietly and turned to face the other driver, Ayrton’s knees wobbling visably. His pupils were completely dilated, no colour showing as he stared at the alpha, desperately awaiting instruction.

He flinched slightly as Alain began to walk forward, the Frenchman coming right into Ayrton’s personal space. The taller driver’s breaths were uneven and he made a small sound in the back of his throat as he caught a whiff of the alpha’s scent. Alain’s breath mingled with his own, faces inches from each other’s.

“Please…” Ayrton breathed out, voice barely audible. Alain had never been able to deny the omega. 

One hand coming up to press at Ayrton’s jaw, Alain closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against Ayrton’s. The Brazilian whimpered, shaking and leaning into the kiss, pressing his body closer to Alain’s. 

The alpha carded a hand through Ayrton’s hair as he deepened the kiss, the taller driver opening up easily for him. He growled slightly as Ayrton got over eager, trying to push his tongue into the Frenchman’s mouth. Reacting to the sound, the omega keened, tilting his head back slightly as a sign of submission.

Alain took the opportunity to start kissing and licking at Ayrton’s neck. He could feel the Brazilian’s pulse hammering under his skin. Alain pulled on the omega’s hair slightly, prompting him to tilt his head back further so as to give Alain full access to his throat. Ayrton moaned as Alain scraped his teeth over his adam’s apple, the Frenchman pressing a kiss there afterwards.

Growling quietly in approval, Alain began to suck a vivid mark; above where Ayrton’s shirt collar would usually sit since he knew it would have most likely healed by the time the omega’s heat had ended. Ayrton keened again, shuddering and grabbing at Alain’s shoulders to stop himself falling. 

The Frenchman felt a surge of pride at the fact that he was able to reduce the great Ayrton Senna to a pile of shaking limbs so quickly. He smiled against Ayrton’s skin and brought his lips up to his ear. 

He bit down for a moment on Ayrton’s earlobe before choosing a tender spot, just behind the Brazilian’s ear, to suck another vivid mark. Ayrton made a choked sound, knees buckling. The alpha hummed as he caught Ayrton, hands on his back pulling him closer.

“Now…” Alain murmured, breath ghosting over the omega’s ear and making him shudder. “Little omega…” Ayrton made another sound at the name. “Let’s take this to the bedroom…” 

He let go of Ayrton, forcing the omega to stand on his own before taking his hand and leading him through the apartment. Of course, Ayrton already knew the layout but Alain much preferred to lead. 

When they got to Alain’s bedroom, he sent the Brazilian sprawling on the bed, Ayrton already struggling to remove his shoes. Alain watched the omega, almost with a clinical stare, as he unbuttoned his own shirt. Ayrton was making small, frustrated noises as he battled to untie his laces. 

Contrary to popular belief, alphas were more than capable of restraining themselves around an omega in heat. Alain loved nothing better than to use this ability to his full advantage, eeking out teasing the Brazilian before finally giving him what he wanted so desperately. Omegas on the other hand had almost no control, being a complete slave to their nature and need to reproduce. Alain could already see the last threads of control breaking in Ayrton’s mind.

“Let me…” Alain murmured softly as Ayrton made another frustrated noise. It took him less than 10 seconds to remove both of the taller driver’s shoes, Ayrton making an appreciative noise and wiggling his toes as Alain slid off his socks.

Ayrton let out a whimper as Alain’s hands travelled higher, brushing over the omega’s neglected cock before working on the button of his trousers. The Brazilian reached out and grasped at Alain’s arms.

“No touching unless i say.” The alpha growled. Ayrton let out an appreciative moan, hands flying off of Alain’s arms and to his own shirt, fingers fiddling with the buttons. 

Alain hummed in approval before sliding the omega’s trousers down his hips, taking his underwear with him. As Ayrton canted his hips to allow Alain to get them off, the Frenchman couldn’t help but wonder at just how much slick the omega produced. He was sure this would make Ayrton dehydrated but the taller driver seemed fine.

“Please…” Ayrton whispered again. Alain was convinced that this was now the only word in the omega’s vocabulary. Alain shushed him, taking off the trousers and throwing them carelessly to the side of the room. He then helped Ayrton with his shirt as the Brazilian was making very little progress. Ayrton made another sound when Alain had undone the last button, pressing a kiss to the omega’s forehead and sliding the shirt off his shoulders. 

He gave Ayrton a little push and the shorter driver willingly sprawled himself on the bed, ass rubbing against the mattress as he tried to get some friction. He kept his hands tightly fisted in the duvet so as not to touch Alain. The Frenchman smiled as he saw the omega struggle to follow his instructions.

“Please…” Ayrton whimpered again, eyes blown wide as his stomach muscles became tense. 

Alain didn’t need telling twice. He pulled himself up onto the bed so he was looming over the omega. Ayrton made another small sound as Alain crashed their lips together, pulling the taller driver in for a demanding kiss. Ayrton went completely boneless under him, melting into the mattress and opening his mouth up to the intrusion. 

He pressed their naked chests together, feeling Ayrton’s heart pounding in his chest faster than his own. Ayrton made an annoyed noise when he felt the scratchy material of the alpha’s trousers, the sensation not feeling pleasant against his cock.

Alain shushed him and pulled back, earning another whimper from the omega. Ayrton watched wide-eyed as Alain kissed his shoulder, pressing a trail of kisses down the Brazilian’s chest. Alain sucked briefly on a nipple but stopped when Ayrton let out a small sob. He continued his journey south, running his lips over Ayrton’s abs. 

A constant stream of noises left the omega’s mouth as Alain kissed at the skin just above Ayrton’s cock before taking him into his mouth. Even though omega’s cocks were significantly smaller than alpha’s, to say Ayrton had a tiny dick would be a massive lie. The alpha hummed around his cock, making Ayrton whimper and thrust up slightly into Alain’s mouth. The Frenchman growled at this and pinned Ayrton’s hips to the mattress, the omega completely at his mercy.

“Please…” He heard Ayrton moan. The taller driver’s noises were getting louder and Alain knew he was close. He upped the pace slightly, hollowing out his cheeks until Ayrton was practically screaming, being a good omega and waiting to come until he had permission from his alpha. Alain was sure his neighbors were going to be very angry with him by the time Ayrton’s heat was over.

“Shh…” He quietened the Brazilian, Ayrton bit at his lip in an attempt to stifle his sounds. He brought Ayrton to the edge very quickly after that. “Come for me, little omega…” He murmured, keeping his mouth on Ayrton’s cock.

The omega let out a string of curse words, many of them foreign to Alain, hot come shooting in the back of the Frenchman’s throat. The alpha hummed around his cock, drawing out the aftershocks and making Ayrton gasp. Even though he’d only just come, Alain knew he’d get little relief, returning to peak desperation in only a matter of moments.

Alain had expected him to beg again but it seemed that spoken language was too much for the omega anymore. Ayrton just made a garbled sound as Alain moved back up the bed. The alpha loved reducing the Brazilian to unspoken language more than he liked reducing him to portuguese.

Ayrton whimpered into his mouth, the alpha taking care to keep contact with Ayrton while wiggling out of his trousers. The taller driver moaned when he caught sight of Alain’s cock, already leaking precome. 

He surged up to kiss Alain again. Ayrton made a garbled noise, trying so hard to convey his desperation to the older man. The omega pushed his hips forward slightly, hoping Alain would get the message.

Alain hummed into his mouth, making Ayrton shiver as the Frenchman trailed a hand down his ribs. With his other hand, Alain took the omega’s wrists and pinned them above his head. While the action wasn’t necessary, it made Ayrton groan as he felt Alain’s power over him. The Brazilian quivered visably.

The Frenchman gave Ayrton’s already hard cock a quick stroke, making the omega gasp, before brushing a finger over his hole. Alain always loved it when Ayrton was in heat. Apart from just seeing the Brazilian much more needy than normal, also smelling divine, he enjoyed the fact that Ayrton needed little (if any) preparation. 

That’s how Alain was immediately able to sink two fingers deep inside Ayrton’s ass, his mouth absorbing the omega’s high-pitched moan. He pumped them in and out a few times before hastily adding a third, Ayrton’s body doing everything possible to ready him for an alpha cock.

He’d considered going slower, teasing another orgasm out of Ayrton before fucking him to find his own release. But the sound the taller driver made changed his mind completely. 

Pulling his fingers out, much to Ayrton’s dismay, he maneuvered the two of them so he was kneeling between the omega’s legs, Ayrton on his back looking up at Alain with large, dark eyes. Ayrton made a disgruntled sound at the slight loss of contact with the alpha but it soon turned into a wine when Alain pressed the tip of his cock against Ayrton’s dripping hole.

Alain did his best to maintain eye contact with Ayrton as he pushed in, tantalisingly slowly. The Brazilian’s eyes rolled back into his head and he went completely boneless on the mattress with a drawn out whimper. Alain didn’t stop moving until he was completely seated inside the omega.

Ayrton wined at the loss of friction, Alain’s cock just nudging at his prostate but nowhere near enough. He bucked his hips slightly against the Frenchman’s, hoping to spur him into action.

The alpha growled, hand coming to keep Ayrton’s hip in place with an iron grip as he leant forward and forced the Brazilian to look at him. He didn’t need words to convey meaning to the omega, eyes saying everything as Ayrton stared back at him, eyes slightly clouded by lust and his heat. I set the pace. Alain wasn’t even sure that Ayrton could understand spoken language anymore.

Alain kept eye contact with the omega as he started to move, too slowly for Ayrton’s liking. A constant stream of sounds left the taller driver’s mouth as he pressed his forehead against Alain’s, eyes slipping closed. Ayrton bit at his bottom lip and Alain tilted his head slightly to catch the Brazilian’s mouth in a demanding kiss.

He changed the pace of his thrusts while they were kissing, wanting to feel the moans as they left Ayrton’s mouth. Somewhat unexpectedly, Alain found that the omega was doing his best to stay quiet, only letting out small whimpers and gasps as he screwed his eyes tight shut. Alain couldn’t help but feel a little proud of the Brazilian. 

Last time they’d shared a heat together, Ayrton had been tremendously loud and then had some rather awkward conversations with angry neighbours the week after. Alain found it touching that even in heat, Ayrton still did his best to think about other people.

Alain was drawn out of his thoughts as the omega came again, splattering come all over his own stomach. He whimpered and went slack for a moment, taking some respite before the desperation returned. Ayrton hummed, enjoying the sensation of Alain thrusting into him without having to feel the almost painful needs of his heat. 

The contractions of Ayrton’s insides almost pushed Alain over the edge. He thought of old, saggy tits in an effort to control himself. He had limited success.

While Alain could think of many positive things about having heat sex, the only negative thing he could think of was how quickly it ended. Omega pheromones meant the alpha’s never lasted long.

He growled as he crashed his lips back against Ayrton’s, biting at his lip harder than he needed to. Ayrton whimpered in response, this previous desperation beginning to return. Ayrton breathed him in, almost like he was sucking the life out of the Frenchman.

Alain upped his pace again, pushing his tongue past the omega’s lips as Ayrton’s legs wound around his waist, pulling him in further as Alain felt his knot begin to inflate.

Sensing his impending orgasm, Alain took hold of Ayrton’s cock. He was already half hard as the older man began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Ayrton’s noises went up in volume, spurring Alain on.

Ayrton’s legs tightened around Alain as he felt his knot dragging over his hole, almost becoming uncomfortable. Alain thrust inwards for the last time, hearing Ayrton moan as his knot fille him. The Frenchman stuck to smaller thrusts, groaning as his orgasm washed over him. 

He growled, falling forward into Ayrton’s arms as he kept pumping the omega’s cock. It was only a matter of moments before the Brazilian came for the third time that night, the feeling of Alain’s knot inside of him just too much to handle.

Ayrton whimpered, pressing his face into Alain’s neck as he shuddered under him. Alain groane again as Ayrton’s walls twitched around him, practically milking out the come.

The two stayed like that for several minutes, a pile of sweaty, panting limbs before Ayrton lifted his head. His eyes looked far away, out of focus as he stared at Alain. The Frenchman knew that omega’s were very open to suggestion at this time in their heats. He’d thought several times about taking advantage of it at different stages in their careers, of telling Ayrton to retire and move in with Alain instead of racing. Of course, his love for the young omega had held him back.

“Eu acho que te amo…” He whispered, hand coming up to card through Alain’s hair. His eyes were still dark. Alain had no idea what the words meant so he just smiled at the omega, kissing his thumb and moving to lean on his elbows so as to take the pressure off of Ayrton’s chest. Ayrton smiled back at him.


End file.
